


Cuando todos te dejan

by PoisonD90



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonD90/pseuds/PoisonD90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarde o temprano todos te dejan, ¿por qué él debería ser diferente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando todos te dejan

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Jerome abrió los ojos. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero cuando lo hizo notó que al otro lado del colchón no había alguien durmiendo a su lado.

Su mirada se llenó de terror, por cada rincón de su cuerpo, excepto por sus inútiles piernas, se extendió el pánico. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, su mente comenzó a llenarse de diversas escenas que, al recordarlas o imaginarlas, le provocaba una horrible sensación que presionaba su pecho, impidiéndole respirar.

―¡Vincent! ―gritó fuertemente, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta.

_“Vincent me ha dejado”_ , pensó, _“Vincent me ha dejado como mis padres lo hicieron, como las personas que decían amarme me abandonaron. Él se fue porque se dio cuenta de que era una carga, me dejó porque tiene una zorra con piernas largas y funcionales”._

―¡Vincent! ―en esta ocasión sintió que al gritar se desgarraba su garganta.

Jerome sollozó con fuerza, las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad. Dio un par de manotazos sobre el buró, hasta que finalmente encontró el apagador de la lámpara de mesa y lo encendió. Parte de la recámara quedó iluminada, cerca de la cama estaba su silla de ruedas, estratégicamente puesta para que no pudiese alcanzarla de un jalón. 

_“¿Para qué quieres sentarte en ella? ¿Para ir tras él? ¡Eres estúpido! Vincent ha de estar a kilómetros en este momento, con la puta ésa entre sus piernas”_. La mente de Jerome jugaba con él, lo torturaba. En un desesperado intento de alcanzar la silla de ruedas, manoteó tontamente, se impulsó un poco más y, justo cuando ya tenía afianzada una de los reposabrazos de la silla, perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo y llevándose consigo la silla.

Jerome gimoteó y golpeó con los puños el suelo. Su alma estaba destrozada, su corazón roto. _“¿Por qué pensaste que con él sería diferente? A la larga, lo sabes, todos se alejan”_ , la voz en su cabeza volvía a molestarlo. Después de unos segundos de autocompasión, se quitó la silla de encima y entonces escuchó algo que le hizo quedarse sin respiración por un brevísimo momento.

Pasos, pasos apresurados, pasos sonoros.

La puerta se abrió. La mirada de Vincent viajó de la cama al suelo, cerca de la luz encendida.

―¿Eugene, qué haces allí? ―con prisa se acercó al cuerpo desvalido de Jerome.

Eugene lloró en silencio, la felicidad le embargaba. Vincent seguía allí, con él.

―¡¿Dónde estabas, estúpido Vincent?! ―Jerome golpeó el pecho de Vincent quien, sin embargo, no se detuvo y continúo en su intento de abrazarlo. Finalmente Eugene se dejó hacer entre los brazos de su pareja, quien, antes de cargarlo, le acarició y besó la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Vincent depositó con gentileza el cuerpo de Eugene sobre la cama, después se sentó a lado de él. Con cuidado limpió sus lágrimas; se inclinó hacia él y besó sus labios con dulzura.

―Estoy aquí ―la apacible voz de Vincent provocó que los ojos de Jerome se volviesen a anegar en lágrimas―. No me iré, jamás lo haré.

_“Mentiroso”_ , pensó Jerome, _“eres un mentiroso, pronto te irás del planeta y me dejarás. Tarde o temprano todos me dejan”_.

No obstante, el joven parapléjico no dijo nada. A veces era mejor así. En ocasiones era mejor vivir engañado.

Fin.


End file.
